


Voldemort's inspection

by Lilas1739



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, allusions to sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:21:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22576246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilas1739/pseuds/Lilas1739
Relationships: Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Rodolphus Lestrange, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Rabastan Lestrange/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	Voldemort's inspection

Voldemort had a great plan in mind. Being immortal and ruling over a society of pure bloods, with servants to do his bitting. Lucius Malfoy was pretty good at recruiting, so there was no problem for that part of recruiting Death Eaters. The only problem is that when his loyal servants either die or become too old to serve him, someone will have to recruit new ones. And there would be no "good" wizards to recruit if there is no future young generation.

For some reason, his Death Eaters had trouble reproducing. He had generously give all of them a week of break for that purpose. 

All of his Death Eaters where now gathered around him. The Dark Lord inspected each of them respectively, in a secret room so they could not fish each other out.

The turn of the Lestranges came very soon. 

"Very well, Lestrange, said Voldemort looking at Rodolphus, are you making any progress with Mrs."

Rodolphus trembled in fear, his eyes wide open and grinning nervously. Trying to regain his composure, he confessed: "I cannot...because...because...I am a necrophile !"

The Dark Lord blink unemotional. He knew legimency and could read thoughts. He also enjoyed humiliating others, the only problem being that Rodolphus was almost impossible to embarrass. Anyways, it was common knowledge that Rodolphus Lestrange was...bizarre. However, he was the only one with knowledge of such...deranged behavior. Rodolphus, without being a seer, had a sixth sense that could probably equal the one of Dumbledore and good skills of legimency. It would be a shame to loose that by killing him, so Voldemort decided to keep him alive, for now.

Bellatrix, on the other hand, hit her face with her palm. 

Voldemort interrogated Rabastan next: "And you, any progress.

-Yes, milord. My dear Aqua is expecting our child."

Good! Excellent. 

Lucius Malfoy is next...Let's say it will end with a Crucio for poor mister Malfoy when Voldermort heard Mrs Malfoy wanted to wait until the sixth year of marriage before having children.


End file.
